Paper Planes
by Snwy.Leopard
Summary: It surprised Hermione how anonymous notes on paper planes made her realize she wasn't just the typical Know-It-All Ron sees her as. It surprised her even more when she found out who the anonymous person was. One Shot. Slightly AU HBP. HG/FW


**A/N: Just one of the many silly romantic ideas I have. Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter or Lucy Schwartz's song "Paper Plane." It's a good song if you like Norah Jones' music!**

**

* * *

  
**

_I miss your smile._

It was a simple sentence, yet it caused a multitude of shiver worthy tingles as Hermione read it. The note had landed on top of her books folded perfectly into the form of a plane. It was her second note and again it was unsigned.

She glanced around, but already knew she wouldn't find anyone around her. It was mid afternoon and everyone was outside enjoying the rare sunshine the magical castle had. Unlike the others, Hermione found herself at her favorite table surrounded by mounds of books as she poured her every being trying to rid herself of how hurt she felt. The first time she received a note like this was right after she got into a particularly nasty fight with Ron a few days prior. The fight was the reason why she found herself in the library.

"_Why're you so jealous of Lavender, Hermione? Honestly, you're acting like such a girl!" Ron exclaimed as his girlfriend stormed away. She had started accusing Hermione of trying to steal her precious Won-Won away. Normally Hermione would ignore the girl, but days of being unjustifiably glared at finally made her crack._

"_Well spotted, Ronald. If you haven't noticed I _am _a girl. And I'm not jealous of that-that thing."_

"'_Thing'? What's your problem Hermione? Lavender's done nothing to you!"_

"_You think glaring a hole into the back of my head every time I enter the room is nothing?"_

"_Why would she be glaring at you? What'd you do?"_

"_I told you I didn't do anything! It's your _girlfriend _who's got the problem!" Harry pointedly shot a look at Ron to stop him from continuing, but Ron's temper got the best of him._

"_Problem? Problem? If anyone's got a problem it's you, Hermione. Why're you trying to ruin my relationship?"_

"_I'm not trying-"_

"_Can't you just let me be happy for once? Just 'cause no one wants to go out with you, Hermione, doesn't mean you can start acting like such a jealous _bint! " _Hermione reeled back as though hit in the gut. Gasps could be heard throughout the whole common room, but Ron continued, "Hermione! You're such a stuffy know-it-all. No one wants to be around someone who thinks they're holier than everyone and walks around like there's a stick permanently wedged up their arse. You walk around like you own the place and order everyone around! You're always harping on Harry and me and whoever else for the littlest thing. You're an absolute terror! You're an unattractive, unsexy tomboy! Lavender is twice the girl you could ever be!" Hermione gaped at the red-faced boy in front of her, her eyes stinging with oncoming tears._

"_You-you! Ron, you complete arse!" She pushed him out of the way as she ran out of the shocked common room. Harry moved to run after her, but stopped when he saw Ginny._

"_Ron, you absolute git!" Ginny cried as she punched her brother onto the floor before running after Hermione._

Ginny had found Hermione sobbing in a ball not too far from the Gryffindor portrait. She tried her best to calm the shaking girl, but the damage had been done.

When she managed to calm down, Hermione and Ginny returned to the common room. Ginny glared at anyone who dared look at her friend as she made a beeline to her room. Hermione cried heavily into her pillow oblivious to a parchment colored plane that had flown in from the open window. It landed next to her, disrupting her cries. There was only a short message and it was unsigned.

_Please don't cry. He's not worth your tears._

"This seat taken?" A familiar deep voice interrupted her thoughts. Hermione looked up to see Fred Weasley settle into the chair next to her.

Though the twins had willingly left the previous year and had already started their business, Dumbledore invited them to return to Hogwarts to finish what little school they had left. Mrs. Weasley, wanting all her children to receive their Hogwarts diplomas, practically shoved them out of their apartment above their store assuring them that their business would be well looked after until they received their diplomas.

Hermione glanced at the twin suspiciously. Since when did a Weasley twin willingly come to the library especially on such a nice day out?

"What do you want, Fred?" After thinking for a moment, she added, "If you're on a pranking mission, I'm going to have to deduct points from you, fellow Gryffindor or not."

"I'm not up to any pranks," at her disbelieving look he held his hands up in mock surrender before grinning, "yet. But it's nothing to do with you or your precious library. Don't you worry little lioness. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd grace you with my dashing presence." Still seeing the disbelief on her face, he changed subjects. "How do you know I'm Fred and not George? You shouldn't be able to tell the difference between us. Not even our own family can!"

Hermione managed a small smile. "A girl never divulges her secrets. Surely you, one-half of Hogwart's infamous prankster twins should know this."

The truth was although they were pretty much completely identical in all aspects, Fred seemed to carry himself a bit differently than his brother and his hair was a shade darker than his twin's. George also tended to be the quieter of the two, not to say he was a quiet boy, but Fred had a more outspoken personality.

She returned her attention back to her books. The note was safely hidden in her robe pocket.

He studied the girl in front of him, another smile coming on to his face. "'Infamous'? Moi? Why, Granger, I didn't know you thought so highly of us! Charming and wickedly clever, but infamous? You flatter me." He batted his eyelashes and fanned himself causing Hermione to snort into her books.

"You forgot to mention exceedingly humble," she replied sarcastically.

Fred appeared pensive, his finger tapping his chin in thought. "Yes, humble too, I suppose. But it's hard to be humble when you're as fetching as me." He waved his hands toward himself, winking at her playfully as she glanced at him. Hermione rolled her eyes, but a small smile managed to creep onto her face.

Silence fell on the two Gryffindors. Hermione studied the boy next to her. He was definitely handsome and charming with his short fiery hair, hazel eyes, and dimpled smile. Fred was still tall, standing at over six feet, but he seemed to have a more solid form than his younger brother. She also knew he and his twin were a lot smarter than they let people believe. After all, how else would they have been able to create such ingenious inventions? He was smart, charming, devious, and protective all rolled into one. It didn't take brain science to understand why Hogwarts' female population constantly talked about him and his twin. She even found herself agreeing with the gossiping crowd. Shaking her head of her thoughts, Hermione returned back to her books.

Fred opened his mouth to speak, but heard his twin call for him from down the stacks. Hermione glanced up in disproval at the loud noise but said nothing as she watched him get up. He flashed her a dimpled grin, his eyes shining so bright she couldn't help but reciprocate.

"Sorry, but looks like my other less attractive half is searching for me. See you later, Hermione!" She watched as he left down the stacks, jumping on his identical twin brother's back as George looked down the opposite aisle. Smiling, she shook her head not feeling so horrible anymore.

……

"'Morning, Hermione! How've you been?" Ginny asked as she sat next to her in the Great Hall the next morning. Ron, Lavender, and Harry sat far away from her. She dutifully ignored the two sets of glaring eyes and apologetic look as she scooped some fruit up from the large bowl in front of her.

"I've been fine," Hermione offered with a small smile. Ginny examined the brunette next to her.

"Don't lie to me, 'Mione. I know you better than that! If I were in your place I'd be furious. I'd be trying to think of ways to get back at that horrible brother of mine. Maybe you could sneak a plastic spider into his bed one night." Ginny smirked evilly.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed appalled.

"'Morning," two very similar voices interrupted as Fred and George sleepily plopped down on the bench across from the two girls. Fred winked at Hermione when she glanced up at him. Hurriedly, she went back to her breakfast.

Ginny glanced down the table where Lavender, Ron, and Harry sat. "Honestly, Ron needs to just grow up. He's acting like such a little boy glaring like that at you. I can't believe he had the nerve to say-"

A loud boom erupted. Glancing down the table, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Ron, who was at the center of the explosion, now donned a uniformed skirt, much more fitted shirt and sweater around his newly grown breasts, black tights, and black heels. His face had two perfect circles of blush on his cheeks and horribly clashing eye shadow.

Seeing the effects of the trick, the whole Great Hall erupted in laughter at the furiously blushing redhead.

"Oi, Ron! There something you need to tell us, little brother?" Fred called from his seat as he jokingly wolf whistled.

"Yeah, anything about a _closet_?" George piped up as the hall burst into more laughter.

"'Cause we'd _totally_ understand. Whatever floats your boat and all!"

"Shut up you gits!" She heard Ron's voice whose pitch had suddenly become octaves higher from the spell. This caused the laughter to increase. "Harry!" Ron's ears turned red as he swatted Lavender's worried hands away. "Harry, let's go!" His laughing friend quickly grabbed his bag and followed after him.

Out of nowhere, something poked her in the head. Turning around to see the offender, she looked down into her lap where a beige plane lay. Quickly checking to see that everyone around her was still busy laughing or discussing Ron's drag queen moment, Hermione unraveled it.

_I miss hearing your laugh._

Instantly she felt her cheeks flame and tucked the note away in her pocket. She brushed a stray hair away from her face and happily joined in on the conversation around her, the spark in her eyes returning.

.....

"Granger," she heard a drawling voice call to her while she sat among all the other students who had taken the chance to enjoy the warm, sunny afternoon rays. Hermione looked up to see the approaching blond who was surprisingly without his usual two bodyguards.

"Malfoy," she greeted stiffly. She glanced around and sadly noted that no one had noticed the Slytherin's approach since everyone was busy playing around the lake or just lazing about. She steeled herself for the usual insults.

"Why're you all by yourself? Where's the Boy Wonder and Weasel?" He surprised her as he took a seat next to her.

"I don't know." She shifted uncomfortably, examining him staring off into the distance. He did not respond. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Now it was his turn to shift uncomfortably. His gaze fell onto the grass in front of him. He pulled some of the blades and twirled them in his hand before answering, "Is there something so wrong about wanting to sit here?" He glanced up at her, his grey eyes piercing into her own.

Surprised, she responded, "Well considering our history, yes. By now you would've thrown an insult at me about my blood and I would've retaliated with an equally scathing remark or maybe even a good sock to the face." Draco winced at the memory of Hermione's fist colliding into his face in their third year before he chuckled. Hermione tilted her head at the sound having never heard Draco Malfoy genuinely chuckle.

"Touché." He lay onto his back, his arms folding behind his head as he looked up at the clouds. His tone suddenly became serious. "What if- what if I wanted to stop? You know, get away from it all?"

"Get away from what?"

"The war, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… Everything."

She was confused. Was she about to have a serious conversation with Draco Malfoy about the war in which they stood on completely opposite sides of? This was beyond weird. He looked toward her awaiting her answer. His eyes shone with genuine curiosity, stripped of its usual hardened, sneering surfaces. "I-," she faltered before clearing her throat, "It's ultimately your decision. It may not seem like you have choices, but you do. No one would blame you for feeling the need to want to get away from it all."

"Even you?" By now he had turned onto his side to fully face her with his elbow propping his head up. Hermione glanced at the boy next to her before sighing and falling onto her back to look at the passing white clouds.

"I suppose so," she hesitated to continue. "Sometimes I wonder if going into the wizarding world was a good idea because of this whole war. Back before I knew I was a witch I had my problems being the outcast of the class. I was always ridiculed. But now, all that just seems so… insignificant compared to this war and what it's done to all of us. Fighting a war that was longtime coming was not something I had expected so early in my life. We've barely lived our lives and we're expected to fight. No, I wouldn't blame you for thinking that."

Silence reigned for a long time. Hermione wondered whether he actually heard her reply, but before she could say anything, he pushed himself off the grass and began wiping his clothes. "Thanks, Granger." He gave her a half smile before walking away, his blond hair ruffling in the slight breeze.

_How strange_, she pondered as she began cloud gazing, giggling at the strange shapes that came to her mind. A small paper landed on her stomach. As she lifted her head up to see what it was, she saw that it was another paper plane. She unfolded it.

_I wish I could hold you on the grass watching the clouds go by._

Again she glanced around, but she saw no one around her that seemed to be the one behind her mysterious notes. Her eyebrows furrowed as her thoughts drifted to Draco Malfoy.

Could he be the mysterious note giver? He certainly seemed extremely out of character just now and-dare she admit it- she even enjoyed being able to civilly talk to him without having to feel like going at each other's throats every second. He wasn't bad looking. In fact, of the boys in her year he was one of the more attractive boys. He had a slimmer build fit for those playing position as seeker and he, thankfully, had cut down the amount of hair jell. He certainly wasn't the same pointy-faced little boy she remembered meeting years ago. He was growing up. She'd seen it in the drawn, pale look on his face as the effects of the war began to take its toll on him.

Was it possible he was the one sending her the notes?

A large shadow blocked her sun and she squinted up to look up at the cause. She saw Fred's laughing hazel eyes and dimpled grin before she felt herself be picked off the ground and slung over his shoulder. She yelped in surprise. "Fred!" Her voice came out breathy from the sudden change before she cleared her throat and got her bearings. "Frederick Gideon Weasley! You put me down this instant!"

Fred laughed, his body vibrating with his deep voice as he placed a hand to hold her skirt down. Hermione blushed.

"Don't be scared, Granger! We saw you all by your lonesome and thought we'd grace you with our coveted presence," George's voice came from her side as he walked along with the Hermione totting Fred.

"Well, I don't appreciate being slung over the shoulder like some-some potato sack! Put me down!" She smacked Fred's back continuously. If she tried squirming out Fred could easily lose his grip and she would fall onto her head. Instead of getting the expected reaction, Fred just adjusted her on his shoulder and continued to laugh along with his twin.

"Don't be such a heartbreaker, Hermione. Are you saying you don't want to spend the afternoon with us?" She lifted her upper body to glare at George and cross her arms in defiance.

"Not like this I don't. Don't you have someone you need to prank? Where are we going?"

"Ah, already done, little lioness," Fred replied as he turned his head to address her. "It's such a beautiful day out we couldn't waste it! Besides we're leaving soon. We're taking our final tests in two weeks and we'll finally have our blasted diplomas so we can return to the shop." She scoffed wishing she could threaten them with her prefect badge, but she knew it would do nothing and the fate of her body lay with the twin who was currently lugging her around.

"Fine, but you didn't answer my question. Where are we going?"

"Don't you worry your overactive brain about it," Fred patted her rear earning him a swift smack in the back.

"Git," she mumbled as she blew away the strands of hair that had fallen in her face while she tried to pinpoint where they were taking her.

Fred chuckled again as his twin brother started to take his shirt off. Hermione began to panic as she caught sight of George's bare- gorgeous- chest.

"What are-" she started before she heard George splash into the water of the lake. Her eyes widened as she too followed into the water soon after. She came up to the surface spluttering.

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY!" she yelled in a voice not unlike their mother's when irate. Fred who was laughing as he took his own shirt off froze at the sound of her voice. George was off swimming around.

Uh oh.

Hermione motioned for him to come to her as she swam to him. Her finger directed him to bend down to her so that she could speak with him. And in a flash, she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into the depths of the lake.

She heard chuckles from all the students who were watching the scene in avid amusement. Fred resurfaced spluttering as she had done. A positively evil glint flickered through her eyes as she moved to dunk him back in the water before he could get his bearings.

She moved to repeat the process as she let him up to breathe, but strong arms instead grabbed her around the middle. She yelped in surprise as her heart fluttered from the contact. Fred gleefully stared at her, taking huge breaths of air. He flashed a mischievous smile before dragging the both of them back down under the water.

She tried squirming out of his hold, but his arms locked her in place. Finally he pulled them back up.

"Oi! Stop hogging her, Gred! It's not fair! I'm the handsome twin!" George called as he swam toward the duo.

Fred winked at her before letting her go. "I believe, Brother, you are mistaken. Everyone _knows_ I'm the more handsome one. Oh, and more charming and more intelligent and-" George interrupted his twin as he pushed Fred down under the water.

George smiled playfully at her as though he weren't holding his twin underwater. "Enjoying yourself, Hermione?"

Laughing, Hermione nodded. "Surprisingly I am."

"Surprisingly you are what?" Fred asked as he retaliated and jumped on George's shoulders pushing him under. He barely winced as his twin fought to gain the upper hand.

"Surprisingly I'm having fun."

"Why should that be surprising? Didn't I tell you everyone loves being around us Weasley twins?" Hermione shook her head in mirth as she watched the battling twins. Finally she sneaked up toward the two and pushed them both down under the water. It wasn't hard since George was clinging onto his brother. She yelped as she felt their arms try to capture her and she quickly began to swim away.

Their laughter rang among the splashes of water in the bright sunshine.

Later, as Hermione moved to pick up her deserted pile of books and robes, she saw another plane lying innocently on her books. Her eyebrows furrowed.

Two in such a short time?

She quickly dried herself with her wand and with shaking fingers unraveled the pristine plane, the smell of ink and parchment invading her nose.

_I think you're beautiful._

Her heart quickened as a blush found itself on her cheeks. She couldn't help but smile as she self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ear. There was no doubt whoever was sending these messages liked her. But who was it? There was never anyone around her whenever she got them. She sighed. She wished the person would just show themselves.

"What's that, Granger?" Fred's familiar voice cut into her thoughts. Hermione hastily tried shoving it into her robes, but Fred snatched it. She let out a cry of surprise, her heart hammering as she watched him read it. He glanced up at the blushing girl. "A love note, is it? I wonder who the bloke is. Gotta make sure he's right for our little lioness." He winked as George sidled up beside him.

Her heart twisted painfully as he passed it back to her without another word or tell tale sign. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had wondered if it had been Fred sending all those notes. He was so unattainable and charming to her she couldn't help but fall for her best friend's older brother.

Sure everyone thought her and Ron would eventually end up together, but after what Ron said to her she didn't think their friendship would ever be the same. They fought too much and words were always said in order to hurt the other. It was simply a disaster in the making.

"What's that?" George asked eyeing the piece of paper now in her hands.

"Our little lioness seems to have a secret admirer," Fred filled in when she didn't respond. Not wanting them to see her blush, Hermione quickly busied herself by picking up the rest of her things.

"Is that right? Who's the lucky lad to have fallen for our dear Hermione? Have to make sure he gets the famous Weasley talk don't we, Brother?"

"You will do no such thing!" she huffed as they began their walk up to the castle. The sun was close to disappearing along the horizon signaling dinnertime. George swung an arm around her shoulders as Fred placed his arm around her waist.

"Oh? And why not? Don't you want us to make sure he's a good bloke?" George questioned.

"I don't even know who _he_ is! Don't you start terrorizing the poor person!"

"Oh, we won't do much damage. Maybe a few canary creams and U-No-Poo should do the trick." She pushed them away from her in frustration, but they held on tightly. The twins winked at her and continued on telling jokes as they walked through the castle their simultaneous laughter ringing in the corridor.

.....

"No, I refuse to be the one to apologize!" She heard Ron's voice argue with Harry one day in the Gryffindor common room. It had been a week since their fight and they had yet to talk. She sighed, wishing she could be with the twins who so easily distracted her from her current situation.

Heck, she would even rather talk to Draco Malfoy at this point. If he was the one who kept sending her the notes she wondered if it was truly possible for people to change from being the people they were bred to become. The more she saw Draco the few days after their conversation, the more he intrigued her. Whenever they would pass in the halls his cold exterior would soften for a fraction of a second before returning to his practiced sneer.

She had gotten two more plane shaped notes since then, but it had been a couple days since she received the last one. She smiled remembering what the last two said:

_I love the way your eyes sparkle from reading or knowing something others don't._

_Did you know you smell like vanilla and brown sugar?_

She laughed when she read the last note. It had been so specific. Forcing herself out of her thoughts, she focused on the conversation she was currently eavesdropping in on. It wasn't hard to since Ron's voice was so loud she was sure the whole common room could've heard had there not been other conversations taking place. She heard Harry whisper something furiously at the redheaded boy.

"No! It's not my fault _she's _so high up on her bloody horse. She needs to be taken down a few pegs every so often. She's being irritatingly unreasonable!"

That one hurt. Hermione slammed her books down on the table gaining the attention of many of the Gryffindors around her. She glared at Ron as she stomped over to him.

"'Irritatingly unreasonable'? You're the one who has been acting like such a child, _Ronald._ Maybe if you would take your own head out of your arse once in a while you'd stop being such a rotten git! But I suppose being so high up on my horse I don't know a thing! I hope you and Lavender have a _miserable _life together," she spat out as tears began to blur her vision. Ron looked to retaliate, but she beat him to it. "_Castreo_!"

Hermione darted out of the common room as Ron screamed and fell ungracefully to the floor grabbing his crotch. The blow to the privates she had just spelled on him wasn't even close to what she wanted to do to him.

She felt her tears freely flowing down her face while she ran out the doors of Hogwarts. She collapsed onto the grass where she had sat talking to Draco Malfoy and imagining cloud shapes. Her heart was beating erratically and her chest was heaving with huge intakes of breaths. She brought her knees up to her chest and huddled in a miserable ball.

Through her tears she felt something sharp hit the back of her hand. She lifted her head to see the offending object. Another note. She sniffed and wiped the tears from her face as her trembling hands unraveled the folded piece of parchment.

_Turn around._

Her heart skipped a beat as she read the two simple words. Quickly she unraveled herself and twisted around to see a figure standing behind her.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Fred Weasley stood there with his hands behind his back. She watched as the sides of his lips lifted and his cheeks dimpled with his smile. His eyes watched in hopeful hesitation as she processed the sight before her. All thoughts of the hurt Ron inflicted and Draco Malfoy's strange new attitude toward her disappeared.

He drank the sight of her in. Her eyes were shiny and beads of tears clung desperately to the tips of her eyelashes. Her nose was bright red and her hair was in a frazzled mess from her run, but to him, she never looked more beautiful.

Finally gaining some sense of the present, Hermione pushed herself off the ground and wiped away the blades of grass that had landed on her clothes. As she opened her mouth to speak, Fred's hopeful heart picked up speed.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?" Her voice was bitter as her watery gaze turned cold.

He felt his face fall just as his heart dropped into his stomach. It took him a moment to regain his voice. "What do you mean 'some kind of joke'?"

She furiously wiped the moisture from her eyes and sniffed. "Do you think it's funny taking advantage of me like this? I'm sure you and George and whoever else is in on this are positively laughing at me. Ha. Ha. Hermione Know-It-All Granger finally got what was coming to her- the stupid bint," she spat out with unspoken hostility.

Hands grabbed her shoulder and she looked up defiantly at him. His eyes flashed in anger, but she didn't care. This joke was low, even for the Weasley twins.

"Don't you dare call yourself that!" he whispered angrily, "And don't you even _think_ this is a joke! I would've thought you knew us, knew _me_, better than that!" He spoke with such hurt and conviction Hermione couldn't help but start to regret her bitterness toward the twin. She felt horrible and mad and confused all at the same time. His eyes and grip softened as they saw the guilt and apology in her eyes. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Because," she huffed, her eyes filling with her despair and her shoulders slumping in defeat, "I know I'm not liked by a lot of people, I _know_ that." She shook her head to keep Fred from interrupting. Tears steadily fell from her eyes. "Harry and Ron- they've been my best friends since first year. Before them I had no one. I trust them with everything- my life, my heart, everything! But what Ron said the other day in the common room about having a stick up my bum, thinking I'm better than everyone, and being unattractive and sexless-"

"Was complete hogwash. Ron's a blithering idiot. Sometimes I wonder whether my mother picked up the wrong ginger haired baby from the hospital, but unfortunately, he _is _related to me," Fred joked as he reached to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. She looked down at the grass feeling suddenly exposed, but he tilted her chin up with his fingers and stared straight into her eyes.

"Hermione, you're a one-of-a-kind kind of girl. There's no one out there that could amount to even half of what you are. You're incredibly smart and quick-thinking, honest and, unfortunately, extremely law abiding." She chuckled through her tears. He gently wiped them away with his hands. "You're passionate, a bit mischievous, levelheaded, accepting, kind, and helpful," he cupped her cheek softly making sure she was looking straight into his eyes as he continued, "and not to mention extremely gorgeous and-dare I say it- drop dead sexy." A grin broke onto his face when she blushed at the last words. Both of their hearts were beating like crazy.

He thumbed her lips as his hazel eyes gazed affectionately into her eyes. He could still see the slight hesitance and distrust in her eyes. Fred couldn't blame her. He was acting a bit out of character, but this was the girl he had unknowingly fallen in love with a year ago and he'd be damned if he was going to let her just slip away because she thought he was just playing a joke on her.

With that thought, Fred grudgingly released her from his hold and cupped his hands together in the space between them. From behind his back, a small parchment plane landed neatly into his palms. Hermione glanced uneasily at it, taking the folded parchment in her hands. Seeing his reassuring smile, she unfolded it.

_I love you, Hermione Jean Granger._

Her breath caught in surprise as she glanced up at the redheaded twin in front of her. Silent tears quickly rolled down her cheeks. She laughed softly as he moved to wipe them away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, note still in hand, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Her chocolate eyes locked onto his own hazel gaze merely inches away. Her eyes sparkled as her lips lifted into a smile causing the hopeful uncertainty in his eyes to melt away. "I love you too, Frederick Gideon Weasley." His face broke out into a tender grin as he closed the space between them.

His kiss was hesitant at first, but as she tightened her hold around his neck, it became more assuring and passionate. She wove her hands through his shortened locks, enjoying the feel of the hair she often dreamed about. He tightened his hold on her waist, pulling her as close as humanly possible.

They broke away for air, foreheads leaning against each other as they drank each other in with their eyes. She cupped his slightly stubbly face, the paper still held in her hand, and pulled him back in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"About time!" A feminine voice broke the couple apart. They turned to the newcomer and saw the laughing faces of Ginny and George. Hermione blushed. Had they seen the whole thing?

"Oh yes, we saw the entire thing, Granger," George answered her silent question as he grabbed her from his twin's grasp and slung his arm around his shoulder. He led her back up the pathway to school. Fred and Ginny followed slightly behind. From what she could hear, Ginny was absolutely gushing about the new developments.

"So does this mean we're going to be seeing some ginger colored bushy haired little ones in the future?" George joked. If possible, Hermione blushed even deeper.

"George!" she heard Ginny scold. "Don't scare her! This is all new to her, isn't it, Hermione?" Ginny sidled up next to her bushy haired friend. George hung back to tease his twin mercilessly about his uncharacteristically mushy actions. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Fred grinning like a crazy man. She couldn't help but smile widely as the butterflies fluttered happily in her stomach. The note holding his confession burned through the fabric of her robe pocket.

Reluctantly, she parted ways once they reached their common room. With the promise of returning soon, she clambered up the stairs into her dormitory to take care of some business.

Hermione knelt by her trunk and after some digging around, unearthed a small wooden box. Almost reverently, she reached into her robe pocket, pulled out her two newest notes, and laid them neatly on top of their siblings inside. She returned the box marked with a picture of a paper plane into her trunk.

She planned on cherishing them forever.

"_Boy, you make me fly  
again, again, again  
all along, you were here to stay  
never noticed, till you said I love you on a paper plane  
you said I love you on a paper plane."_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: So… What'd you think? This is my first one shot, so I hope it was okay! Did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
